love triangles and mary sues
by oxlij-loverxo
Summary: pg 13 because of the second chapter.. OOc story about Ginny, mainly. takes place in her sixth year. it is meant to be funny.
1. Default Chapter

a/n: okay, this story is supposed to be kinda funny. claire is a bit of a mary sue, I know, she is supposed to be. also, this story (taking place in Harry last year at hogwarts) doesnt really follow the real plot, so if you want to flame me about that, dont. just pretend voldemort isnt back, and everything is hunky dorey. pretty OOC.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, wait up!!" Claire Pollinci, a sixth year ravenclaw beauty called across the hall. Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes, and stopped. "what is it?" she asked. "well, I know we have double transfiguration later, and I have to, er, write a letter to my mom- she's sick. really sick. its awful, they have her on potions every half of an hour on the half of an hour. she cant even talk, she can mumble, but its just nonsense, they think-" "look claire, i will NOT cover for you, not with McGonagal. she bite my head off." Ginny said firmly. "I have to get to lunch" and with that, she stormed off. without even looking over her shoulder, she knew that claire was pouting. "I bet her mother IS sick, too. Claire NEVER lies." she thought. she pushed open the doors to the great hall and sat down next to Hermione. " hello, Ginny!" said Hermione brightly. where have you been?" "I was detained by her royal perfection, Claire." at the sound of Claire's name, Harry, who was also sitting with them, got a strange look in his eyes. "such beautiful eyes," thought Ginny. "Ginny, are you even listening?" The red head was brought back to reality. "what?" she asked, slightly embarressed. "I was just aksing," said Hermione, smiling descreetly, "what she wanted this time?" "oh, she wanted me to cover for her in transfiguration." Ginny made a face. "you said yes, right?" Harry immeadietly asked. "of course not!" exclaimed Ginny. "she needs to come to class, she can write her mother later!" "She would have covered for you," he said simply, and walked out of the great hall. "oh, boy." said Hermione "looks like someone has feelings for a certin claire.." "yeah," chuckled Ginny. on the inside, however, her thoughts were slightly differant. "stupid bitch. stay away from Harry, he's mine!!"   
Ginny left the great hall confused. "I like Harry alot, I do, but hes being so stupid over this thing with Claire. he doesnt really like her, theyre totally wrong for each other!! I thought he was kind of starting to like me, when boom! he meets Claire. AARGH!" she came into the common room, now less confused, and a little more pissed. "I'll talk to him," she resolved aloud. "talk to who?" asked Neville, coming practically out of nowhere. "about what?" "oh! Neville, i didnt see you, i was just talking to myself, its nothing, really... I just thought about talking to proffessor Snape about the grade he gave me on my paper on veriteserum... thats all" "Oh, for a second I was worried that you meant-" Neville cut off, looking embarred. "meant what?" thought Ginny. "that i was talking about a boy? you dont own me, were not even dating! I should never have gone to the yule ball with you." she just said "nope, nothing to worry about" and went up to her dormitory. flopping on the bed, she sighed. " I have to talk to Harry!" she said. "damn you, neville!!" she was very glad that the chubby boy couldnt hear her. tip toeing down the stairs, she checked to see that neville was there. she was just in time to see him go throught the portait-hole. "good" she thought. then she snuck up to the boys dormitories. " crap. which bed it his?" although in a moment it became obvious, one bed had pictures of Claire, all of them smiling and waving, and looking alltogether stupid with her long aubern hair, pretty violet eyes, outlined neatly with just the right amount of makeup, her full red lips slightly parted, revealing perfect, straight white teeth. the desire to smash all the pictures was difficult to overcome. Ginny noticed somrthing on Harry's bed. she looked closer. a diary! she grabbed it, and sprinted out of the boy's dormitories. she stashed it in her cauldron, up in her room, and went down to transfiguration.  
  
a/n:like it so far? reveiw, reveiw, reveiw. you reveiw mine, I reveiw yours. deal.ummmm thats all! 


	2. in the bathroom

a/n okay heres the second chapter. oh, i forgot a disclaimer in the first one. disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. jk rowling does. the end  
  
transfiguration went fairly well for Ginny. McGonagal wasnt exactly pleased that Claire wasnt preasent. "the next time I see her, I will be taking 20 points from ravenclaw, and giving her a detention. let this be a warning to all of you, no one misses one of my classes, unless I have excused them to do so."  
after the lesson, Ginny ran back to her dormitory to read the diary. she opened it to the first page.   
dear diary, today i saw Ginny- she dropped her pen so she bent over and i could see completely through her robes! i hope she didnt notice, but i had the biggest woodie!  
  
Ginny was a little disturbed she skipped to the next page, and found it to be not much better. she skimmed through, noticing that they all seemed to mainly be about her until one about halfway through Harry's fifth year.  
  
dear diary. I met a new girl today. well, shes not new, she is afourth year ravenclaw. she is gorgeous!! she was with Ginny. why does that name no longer affect me? Ginny. i used to feel something just saying it. now, all it does is remind me of Claire.  
  
that did it for Ginny. she used a banishing spell to send it back to Harry's dorm, not caring if someone saw it. she had to find Harry. he wasnt anywhere in griffindor tower; she search the common rooms, the dorms the bathrooms, but he wasnt to be found. not to be distracted, Ginny continued her search out in the halls.  
  
the good news was that she found harry. the bad news was that he wasnt alone. she had gone into moaning myrtles bathroom to see if myrtle knew where Harry was. as soon as she opened the door, she wished she hadnt. there was Harry, along with claire. they were both naked and didnt even notice that Ginny had come in. they were far too busy. she meant to leave quietly and pretend nothing had happened, but something inside her couldnt be stopped. "HARRY!" she screamed. the couple noticed that. "HOW COULD YOU??? AND CLAIRE!" she walked over to where the two were, and pryed harry off of claire. "TAKE THIS, BITCH!!" and she began to punch the shit out of the ravenclaw. it took harry a moment before he could do anything, he was so shocked. he jumped up and grabbed Ginny by the arms. "Ginny" he said. "I can explain! it's not what you think- no... well, it IS, but," Ginny cut him off, screaming "I HOPE YOURE SATISFYED, YOU BASTARD!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME, BUT THEN I FIND YOU FUCKING THIS, THIS HAG! I AM REPORTING THIS TO MCGONAGAL!!!!" and she ran out. Harry and Claire looked at each other, shrugged, and went right back at it.  
  
a/n:was that any better than the first chapter? i hope so. reveiw, please!! it gets better. 


	3. the plan

a/n: here's the third chapter. i'm sad :-( why? because nobody reveiwed!! oh well, this story has only been up for like a day... I'll give you time... disclaimer: I own nothing. except claire... Damnit! I dont want her!! oh well.  
  
harry's POV Harry felt bad, he knew he had hurt Ginny. he didnt want to, she was, after all, his best friends little sister, and, up until a couple years ago, the object of his devotion. ah! drama. "girls," he thought. "girls ARE drama.. maybe its not worth all of this." but then he remembered his little fun time with claire. "moaning myrtle's bathroom was definitly full of moans, but not neccisarily her's.." that memory brought a smile to his lips. claire was so funny, so beautiful, so understanding... she always understood what he was going through. "thats it!!" he cried. "I'll talk to Claire about this!" ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() cho's POV "that was so embarresing!!" wailed Claire into the arms of her best friend and confident, Cho Chang. "we were getting a little passionate, and in barges that-that awful girl, Ginny, screaming about how Harry had betrayed her or something..." she burst into tears again. cho couldnt help but notice that she had never once in six years heard Claire say any thing dirtier than 'poop'. "And now," continued Claire, "I'm afraid that Harry DOES still have feelings for her!" "dont worry," said cho comfortingly. "I went out with Harry a couple times, in my fifth year. he's always been a bit of a bastard. but it might be just a misunderstanding. it was back then. just talk to him." Claire nodded, and blew her nose. it was amazing, that although she had been crying, she stiil looked gorgeous. ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ginny's POV "I'll show him!" thought Ginny. "I'll make him really jealous!" she thought about it, and decided that the best way to do that, would be to act very sexy in front of harry, but to another guy.. which guy, though? "Dean!" she said aloud. "Dean Thomas!!" "What about him?" asked Neville suspiciously. "where did you come frome?!?!?" asked Ginny. "Ive been here this whole time, didnt you see me?" asked neville. "this is the common room, you know. I aloud to be here." he sounded somewhat offended. he stood up and went out the portrait hole. "what a weirdo... anyways, dea thomas! he's perfect. And Hot!" ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()()  
  
Ginny thought long and hard about how she could get a little physical with dean in front of harry without being too obvious. she wanted it to look sincere. suddenly, her eyes lit up. A party! evry one would be invited, down to the last slytherin. every one except Harry.   
  
a/n: duh nuh nuuuuuuuh still I had better get reveiws.. three chapters in two days!! come on people, thats great! encourage me, please? its a stupid shallow story, but it has to have SOME entertainment value, right? oh well. 


End file.
